The Polytrix, Part 2
The Polytrix, Part 2 is the second episode of Simien 10: Polyverse. Summary The gang crashlands on Earth, and Zyrokks is still on their tracks. Plot Newsflash! A massive meteor like crashed in a small empty field near Manhattan, leaving a massive crater. Luckily, no one was hurt. Upon closer look, it seems that it is not a meteor, but a huge spaceship! The spaceship has also brought aliens with it! There appears to be a blue four armed monkey, a huge orange crab, a green bear thing, an a big blue humanoid bug! Zynon, Simien, Ic, and Vorkus looked out of the wreckage of their ship. "Earth? Humans will make us "celebrities". I hate this society." Zynon said. "What now, Zynon?" Vorkus asked. "The spaceship is completely wrecked. We can fix it, but it will take a lot of time." "Can't we buy a new one? Or hire a space cab?" Simien asked. "New spaceships cost a fortune, and the Nave Especial is a one of a kind. We can still return to our home planets occasionally, but other than that, we're pretty much stranded here until we fix it." Zynon said. "Ugh, humans. They'll ask us stupid questions about peace and Ben 10 and other annoying questions." "Can we, uh, check the local cuisine?" Vorkus said hungrily. "You and Simien can go and check out this Earth city. Meanwhile me and Ic will fix the spaceship." Simien and Vorkus walked out of the crater, as a horde of reporters came their way. "Do you come in peace?" "Are you related to Ben 10?" "Why did you crash here?" Simien started answering their questions happily and Vorkus started walking towards the city to look for food. Meanwhile, in Zyrokks' ship, Set was scanning the galaxy for the Polytrix. "It appears the Polytrix is on Earth, sir." "Zynon isn't a fan of Earthlings or their planet. They have crash landed there, I'm sure. Set course to Earth, Set." Zyrokks commanded as the ship started flying to Earth. "Ready the Spherodroids." On Earth, Simien and Vorkus were trying out local Earth food after escaping the reporters. "These shwarmas are quite good. Better than rocks." Vorkus said. "Agreed." "So, what do you do on Zynon's ship? Chef or something?" "Weaponry expert." A police car siren was heard and a robber's car ran by. The robbers were holding guns and shooting everywhere. "We need to stop them! They're hurting innocent people!" Simien said. "The humans have control of this, I don't think you shoul-" Vorkus was interrupted by Simien turning into Brainfreeze. "I have a frosty feeling and I feel my intellect has been boosted three times higher than my previous brain! I believe a fitting name should be Brainfreeze." "Okay then, save the humans, whatever you say." Brainfreeze started running after the robbers. They started shooting him and he generated an ice shield to protect himself. The bllets broke through it quickly, and Brainfreeze kept regenerating it. "I assume I can use my cryokinetic abilities to generate something more sophisticated than a mere shield of ice." Brainfreeze generated an ice sword and threw it at them, piercing through the car's trunk. It melted in seconds. "Let's try contructing an complex ice weapon." Brainfreeze started building an icicle gun in his hands, and started shooting icicles, and it pierced the car's tire. The car crashed, and the police came to arrest the robbers. People around cheered for Simien, and he reverted. "What is your name?" a reporter asked. "My name is Simien... 10! Yes, Simien 10!" People around were cheering for Simien. Zynon and Ic made their way through the croud. "Simien, it appears that Zyrokks' ship is approaching Earth. We need to get re- Why are they calling you Simien 10?" Zynon said. "Uh, my hero name?" "You have 20 unlocked aliens, not 10. What kind of name is that, anyway?" "Forget that Zynon, Zyrokks is approaching, and his Spherodroids are much more deadly for the humans here. We need to get ready." "I don't think we have time for that, Zynon..." Vorkus said. Zyrokks' spaceship was flying over the city, and launched a Spherodroid, along with Zyrokks, Set and Anuke. "Hello again, Simien. Anuke, Set, attack." Anuke pulled out a massive gun and started shooting a massive laser. People were running away screaming. "The Polytrix doesn't work, Zynon!" Simien said while trying to activate it. "I'll handle this." Vorkus pulled out a fork. "Some weaponry expert you are." The fork lowered and started growing larger and it's tip started spinning. It fired lasers like a machine gun, knocking Anuke backwards. "I use this thing for Monday's pie." he said, grinning. Set jumped on them, and wrapped up Simien. Ic froze the bandages and Simien broke them. He ran away and shot a web which caught Set to a building. Zyrokks fired a lightning bolt which released Set from the strings, and Set started chasing Simien, who was running on the buildings. "Come on, work already..." Simien said while trying to activate the Polytrix. Set was running after him. Set captured him in his bandages again, and the Polytrix symbol popped out of the bandages. Simien struggled and pulled out an arm, slapping the Polytrix. "Skeleton guy? Sweet." He ripped through Set's bandages. He caught the bandages Set threw at him and he threw him off the building. He ran and jumped on the Spherodroid, and started punching it. The Spherodroid turned it's head to Bonecrusher, and fired a laser, shooting his head off. "Ugh, okay, this is pretty weird." Bonecrusher's head said, on the ground. His body was searching for it, and it jumped off the Spherodroid, connecting the head back. He watched as Vorkus was fighting Anuke, and ran towards him, jumping on Anuke's back. Anuke ripped off both his arms, and punched Bonecrusher in the face. Vorkus ate a table, and shot it on Anuke's back. Bonecrusher connected his arms and punched Anuke. Anuke collapsed on the ground. "Stop it, Zyrokks! You're hurting innocent people!" Zynon said. "If that's the way I can get the Polytrix, it's fine with me. Spherodroid, activate demolition mode." Zyrokks grinned, and the Spherodroid started firing lasers everywhere. Bonecrusher jumped on the Spherodroid and started punching it. He started punching the Spherodroid, but it barely affected it. The Spherodroid started rampaging and destroying stuff while people were screaming. "An Esqueletan can barely affect a Spherodroid, Simien. Polytrix Code: CIBUS." Zynon said. Simien transformed into a Mordidan, Megabite. "How does being a massive dinosaur help me in any way?" "During testing I have discovered Mordidans are quite useful against Spherodroids. It also seems that Vorkus has enjoyed this form very much." Megabite ran and chomped the Spherodroid's leg, eating a part of it. Anuke got up and hit Megabite. Megabite opened his mouth and fired a beam of electricity, knocking Anuke backwards. Megabite turned and hit him with his tail. Set wrapped Megabite's mouth up, and Ic quickly froze up Set. Megabite opened his mouth, ripping through the bandages. Megabite fired a massive beam of electricity and he destroyed the Spherodroid. Zyrokks charged up his laser claw and charged up a laser. "Simien!" Zynon said, and Megabite turned around at Zyrokks. "You're going down." Zyrokks' almost got to fire the laser, but Megabite quickly chomped off his metal claw. "Argh, my claw! You may have beaten us this time, but we'll be back. And here's a little present for the Earthling city." Zyrokks dropped a small metal plate on the ground and teleported back to his ship. "What is that thing?" Megabite asked. "Oh great, not this again." Zynon said, as the plate started beeping and glowing. "What is this thing?" "It's a bomb. If we don't stop it, it's going to blow up everything in a 600 mile radius. Vorkus, eat it." Ic said. "Why do I always have do it? He's the Mordidan. He can eat it better than me." Vorkus said. "Vorkus has a point. Simien, eat it." Zynon said. "I'll explode!" "Trust me and eat the darn thing!" Megabite ate the bomb, and it melted in his stomach. He let out a burp. People came around them, and cheered for Simien and his team, as Simien reverted back to normal. Meanwhile in Zyrokks' ship, Zyrokks was reconstructing his metal claw, cursing Zynon. THE END Aliens Used *Brainfreeze (debut) *Bonecrusher (debut) *Megabite (debut) Characters *Simien *Vorkus *Zynon *Ic Villains *Zyrokks *Set *Anuke *Spherodroid Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Polyverse Episodes